


Apotelesma { Beyblade Metal Saga x Reader }

by H_ir_aet3h



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Adulthood, Aged Up, Bad Writing, Badass Reader, Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Everyone swears a lot, F/F, F/M, Follows canon storyline because I have zero creativity, Growing Up, Hopefully better character development then canon, I'm not tagging everyone, I'm trying I promise, Let Ginga say fuck, M/M, Platonic Relationships are greater than Romantic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Slow Romance, This one's for the underdogs, but also not really, fight me, lots of swearing, magical spinning tops, no beta we die like men, reader swears a lot, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_ir_aet3h/pseuds/H_ir_aet3h
Summary: Apotelesma - Noun (Latin) |~ The influence of stars on human destiny.
Relationships: Everyone/Reader, Gingka Hagane/Reader, Hikaru Hasama/Reader, Kyoya Tategami/Reader, Madoka Amano/Reader, Ryuga/Reader, Tendou Yuu | Yu Tendo/Yumiya Kenta, Tsubasa Ootori/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a beginning

The brisk fall air slapped the girl's cheek harshly but she paid no mind to it as she journeyed forth. The wind carried fallen leaves of vibrant colors allowing them to dance around her, the singing of cicadas and grasshoppers could be heard and only continued to get louder the later it got. The setting sun cast a hazy orange radiance over everything the girl's eyes could see and she stopped walking once she reached the top of the hill she had been ascending. Now standing on the higher ground she was able to see her destination. Metal City Shined in the sunset's glow and she couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face as she overlooked it.

She adjusted the bag on her shoulder, took a deep breath, and began to descend down the hill towards the outskirts of the lazy city. A week's worth of traveling had brought her here and the journey had exhausted her more than she'd like to admit. She'd like to think it hadn't all been for naught but it was too soon to say. The city still had to prove itself to her just as she had to prove herself to it.

But those thoughts could wait until the morning she decided. Her feet ached from the long period of time she had been walking and goosebumps began to make their way up her arms as the fall air turned harsh and sunk into her bones. Her stomach growled desperately begging her for a proper meal. All in all, she was pretty travel-worn.

"Nothing a good night's rest can't fix" she muttered to herself as she dragged her feet forward.

Just as she was nearing the outskirts of the city, she saw a group of boys huddled together in the distance. She continued forward not thinking much of it, but her hand unconsciously made its way onto the strap of her bag to grip it. One of the boys from the group met her eyes and curiously traveled down her frame. His eyes stopped at her hip and a dangerous smirk made its way onto his face. He elbowed his friends and muttered something to them that the girl couldn't hear because she was too far away. Quickly, all the boys turned around to face her, and matching smirks made their way onto their faces. They watched as the young girl approached them, their grins growing wider with every step she took forward.

The girl's grip tightened on her shoulder bag, her nerves growing more frantic as she approached the group of boys who were now all staring at her. She inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to calm them. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she was standing in front of them. She tried to go around them, but they simply parted from one another, effectively cutting off her path. Although there was a dangerous aura coming from the group of boys, it wasn't hostile. Her instincts were telling her that although they were trouble, they didn't mean to physically harm her. That assurance in her instincts was the only thing that was keeping her from running away as fast as she could.

"Well, well, well" one of the boys in a blue shirt with red hair started, "what do we have here?"

"A little girl a long way from home," another one answered mockingly. They all snickered at the remark and she grit her teeth in annoyance. She tried once again to go around the group but it proved fruitless as they just blocked her path again.

"Do you mind?" she asks hotly, getting irritated at the charade that was being played. They all laughed again at her outburst and she could feel her patience thinning with every passing second.

"Oooh Feisty" another from the group snickered, this one had a blue bandanna over his hair. She studied them quickly, noticing they all looked to be about her age. More importantly, she noticed how they all had belts hanging from their waists, not unlike the one she had on.

'Interesting,' she thought, her eyes narrowing. 'So that's what this is about.'

"I just happen to like that in a girl, sweetheart," the boy continued. She rolled her eyes not feeling as scared or nervous as she had previously, now knowing their intentions.

"Lucky me," she said sarcastically, and all the other boys laughed at their friend's attempt of flirting getting shot down. He glared at her angrily, but again, she felt no hostility. She had only bruised his ego in front of all his friends. What a bunch of dorks.

"My name is (Y/n) (L/n)," the girl said flatly. "And you're in my way"

"Well (Y/n), you must be new to town. This is our turf, and if you want to pass you're gonna have to pay." The same boy with the red hair taunted  
They all snickered again as if he had said the funniest joke in the world. She rolled her eyes again, already knowing what they wanted, but decided to humor them.

"Pay how?" she asked bored and they all smiled widely at her question.

"You actually know how to use that Bey? Or is it just for show?" Another one asked mockingly

Her eyes narrowed and she tapped her Bey holster, allowing her Bey to slip out into her hand and hold it out to the boys in front of her. It was a beautiful Bey with quite a sinister look, which contrasted greatly with the sweet appearance of its owner. The top of the fusion wheel was a deep crimson while the bottom was a dark onyx. Four larger blades stuck out of the fusion wheel which appeared to be made of the crystal due to the way it was refracting the light that caught it. The black face bolt was decorated with blood-red chains squeezing a broken crown, the letters "andro" written in bold letters behind it.

"Oh, you mean this old thing?" (Y/n) asked innocently with her eyes closed and head tilted " Meet Flame Andromeda."

The Boys grew a bit weary before putting up their tough front again. "That's quite an intense Beyblade for such a little girl," the boy who attempted to flirt with her from earlier spoke. "Don't you think you'd be better off carrying something prettier? Pink perhaps?"

"What's wrong? You guys scared" (Y/n) taunted back, not taking their bait. All the boys suddenly grew angry and glared at her. She smirked.

"You better watch your mouth when you're talking to the Face Hunters!" one of them yelled at her outraged. A murper of angry agreements followed suit.

'Face Hunters, huh?' she thought

"Boys, Boys, please calm down" a new boy finally spoke up. He was much larger than the others, and with the way everyone instantly complied, the girl guessed he was a 'Leader' of sorts. He stepped forward, eyeing her and smirked. "The name's Benkei Hanawa," he said pointing a thumb at himself, "pleased to meet ya."

He didn't sound very genuine but the girl just nodded politely, wanting this encounter to be over so she could finally be on her way.

"How about a Bey battle?" he continued excitedly, but she detected something insincere in his tone. "If you lose we get all your points," he finished with a laugh.

Although not frightened she backed away a bit, startled at his words. All of her points? That seemed a bit excessive, no?

Her back hit something hard and she turned around quickly to see she had bumped into the chest of one of the Face Hunters. They had circled and surrounded her, cutting off any chance of escape. They laughed darkly as they saw the realization of the situation sink into the girl in front of them.

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes and glared at them. "What? You guys get off to ganging up on people? Not enough skill between the lot of you to actually earn your keep?" she spits out with venom. What a bunch of bullies.

They scowl at her and all of them instantly pull out their launchers. "You should really learn to watch that mouth of yours!" one of them hisses "Mouthing off to people much bigger than you might get you into a lot of trouble one day, girly."

"Consider this a lesson. Aren't we so generous?" Another one continues and they all snicker. "About time someone teaches you about how the world works."

She smirks. "One against six? That hardly seems fair."

"Life ain't fair, sweetheart."

"Alright, fine, I'll take you on. All of you." She says as she moves so all of them are standing in front of her. The Face Hunters do the same, getting into a horizontal line in front of her.

"Brave girl." She hears one of the Face Hunters mutter.

"Yeah, brave, but stupid," another one snickers back.

"Ready?" She asks sweetly, pretending she didn't hear the insult. She grabs her launcher and snaps her Bey into place, smirking when she hears the familiar click.

"3!" The Face Hunters yell.

"2!" She joins them.

"1!" They all yell. She pulls the cord on her launcher hard and her Bey goes flying. "Let it Rip!"

Andromeda rushes forward only to be surrounded by six other Beyblades. The Face hunters laugh, thinking they have her cornered.

"Aww don't worry (Y/n)," one of them coos, the one with red hair. "How ‘bout I buy you dinner after this? Just you and me? I know this really nice place..."

"I'll pass." She cuts him off with the roll of her eyes. Damn, these guys don't give up, do they?

His eyes narrow. "Go!" He yells at his Bey. The Beyblade shoots forward straight towards Andromeda. Andromeda deftly dodges.

"What...?" They all yell surprised. The Face Hunters look up to the owner of Andromeda but she only continues to stare at the battle, quite bored in fact.

"Again!" Benkei yells and with that, his Bey rushes forward along with the others, however, Andromeda swiftly dodges each and every one.

"Okay, I've had enough of this," (Y/n) finally says raising her arm in front of her. "You know what to do Andromeda." As soon as the words leave her lips Andromeda rushes forward in a clockwise motion and hits all six Beyblades. As soon as Andromeda makes contact with them, they go flying only to land back on the ground with no rotation. The battle is over just like that.

The Face Hunters continue to watch Andromeda spin on the concrete in front of them with varying looks of anger, surprise, and fear. "How...?"

(Y/n) holds her hand out and Andromeda rushes back to its owner, jumping into her hand. The girl walks forward until she's standing directly in front of the Face Hunters. She looks up at them and they look down at her.

"Move." She says sternly.

The group of boys all but jump out of her way, letting her pass. She smirks and walks forward, looking down at her point counter and watching the number increase by 150. 25 points for each Face Hunter.

"Damn, we've really been getting our butts handed to us recently, first Hagane, now this." she hears

"Shut up!" Benkei yells at his fellow Face Hunter before directing his attention towards the girl. "(Y/n) (L/n)!"

"Hm?" She turns back in question.

"Mark my words, you're going to regret the day you made fools out of us."

The girl turns back around and continues toward the city. "You didn't need my help with that," she says, not bothering to turn back to face them. "You did that all on your own."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So. You got your asses kicked, and then you just came crawling back here like wittle babies." Kyoya Tategami sneers at his subordinates, his tone becoming more and more condescending as the sentence progressed. "Twice!" he yells outraged, kicking an oil barrel in their direction. The targeted Face Hunters jump out of the way of the heavy projectile, avoiding any major injuries. For now.

"I'm s-sorry," Benkei stutters out an apology, quickly climbing back onto his feet. “But the t-the guy was s-so strong-"

"And the little girl too?" Kyoya asks mockingly after he jumped back onto his perch on top of two large crates. The other Face Hunters who hadn't gotten beaten laughed as their leader ridiculed the six who had.

"To be fair, that was one tough chick," one of the face hunters mutters and the others agree quietly. "B-but if y-you faced them, Kyoya.." he continues louder.

"Hm?" Kyoya mused

"Y-yeah" another one continued encouragingly "You can crush them with your Leone."

Kyoya's irises narrow into dangerous slits as he glared down at the Face Hunters who had failed him "What was that?" He hissed, a menacing gleam in his icy blue eyes. "How dare you speak the name Leone without my permission."

The Face Hunters before him physically flinched at his tone of voice. "I-I'm sorry, sir." Benkei apologizes quickly.

"You'll be really sorry if you don't man up and take care of this Stinka, or whatever his name is." Kyoya growled out with a terrifying smile "And the girl too, while you're at it."

Bankei nodded furiously at his leader in understanding.

"Hmmm?" Kyoya mused tilting his head, fang sticking out as he smirked. "Well then, just do whatever you have to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm back on my bullshit
> 
> (Gasp) another book I'm going to start and then never finish? You betcha!
> 
> My love of the metal saga and for Kyoya specifically resurged recently and there isn't a lot of content for this show. So be the change you want to see in the world.
> 
> Like always, everyone is aged up quite a bit, because it makes more sense in my head. And again, there is probably going to be some canon divergence because Ginga won every damn match, and as much as I love him, I call BS. Maybe it's my fault for expecting Character development and plot twists and real improvement from a children’s commercial anime, whose main purpose is to sell shit to little kids, but I'm still mad. So get ready for some unexpected battles oooooh.
> 
> Yeah idk, please comment.
> 
> P.S - This story is also on Wattpad, and I spent a stupid amount of time on the cover, so if you could check that out and tell me what you think, that would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Enter; Storm Pegasus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encounters that were destined to happen

The early morning sunshine filtered through the sheer white curtains, illuminating the bed where (Y/n) (L/n) was safely tucked in, fast asleep. The birds began to chirp with the rise of the sun, and the peaceful song, along with the fuzzy light, was enough to stir the young women from her slumber.

"Fuck off," she growled under her breath, directing her irritation to the robins outside her window. She grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head, pushing down to try and block out the light and the incisive _screeching_. But unfortunately, it was all in vain. She was completely awake now, and her hopes of sleeping in until noon had been shattered.

"Thanks a lot" she muttered grumpily, throwing off the covers and hopping out of her warm sanctuary. She instantly regretted it as the cold morning air greeted her, sending a shiver down her spine.

She begrudgingly made her way to the ensuite bathroom, where she had laid out the travel-sized toiletries she had been carrying whilst she was traveling. She'd have to pick up full sizes pretty soon. She made her way through her normal morning routine, skincare, and makeup while thinking about how she was going to tackle her day. More importantly, how she was going to adjust to her new life.

The girl is still not completely sure how she ended up here. One moment she was going about her days, traveling the world, training and challenging new bladers, the next, she had promised some strange old lady that she would travel to a small city in Japan, and stay there for at least a month's time. The old woman had been hospitable and kind towards her when she was stranded alone at night in a shady city. The girl's funds were empty due to the fact that her winnings from her last tournament didn't transfer correctly to her account. It was too late to call the bank, and the strange old woman was kind enough to allow the girl to stay at her cozy inn for no charge. The next morning, the old woman had a single request for her. Travel to Metal City in Japan, and stay there for at least a month.

When (Y/n) questioned the woman as to why, she had only smiled with a faraway look in her orchid eyes.

_"Well that's where our story starts, of course." She had said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world._

__

__

_(Y/N), after a bit of arguing and questioning, came to the conclusion that there was no point trying to get any substantial information from the crazy old woman. But nonetheless, she kept her word. She didn't like being in debt to people. She had been planning to, not to settle down exactly, but to take a break from her consistent traveling for a while anyway. Metal City was as good a place as any, right? The old woman had even given her the key to a condo in the city. It was a deal that was too good to pass up._

(Y/n) continued to get dressed and stared at herself in the mirror, studying the pendant that rested on her collarbone. A final gift the old woman had given her, this one also with conditions applied.

_"Never take it off. Do you understand me, girl?" she had said sternly, her purple eyes turning stormy and serious._

__

__

_(Y/n) had simply nodded._

She didn't mind much, the necklace was pretty enough, and the weight around her neck was comforting.

After getting dressed, (Y/n) made her way out of the bedroom. The condo was surprisingly nice. It was small but cozy, and tastefully furnished. Of course, she couldn't complain, she hadn't paid a single cent, but the accommodations and luxuries were greatly appreciated.

The girl's stomach growled loudly reminding her how hungry she really was. Of course, the kitchen was bare, (she made a mental note to go grocery shopping soon) so she decided to go out to eat, maybe explore the town a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/n) (L/n) was happily looking over the menu while sitting outside of a small cafe, when her breakfast was ruined.

"I can't find the girl anywhere!"

(Y/n) looked up from the menu to see who was shouting so early in the morning, and was surprised to see a new boy run up to one of the Face Hunters she had encountered yesterday. The Face Hunter's back was turned to her, but she was able to recognize him from the back due to his obnoxiously spiky brown hair.

She quickly lifted the menu up to cover her face and strained her ears to listen in on their conversation.

"What do you mean you can't find her? I told you what she looks like."

"Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find a single person in an entire city when you know nothing about them and have zero leads."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," the Face Hunter from the day before sighed. "The others just found Hagane and are taking him to the place. Benkei said to get over there ASAP. Everything else is a second priority."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing at all," the Face Hunter said with a chuckle. The two young men turned in (Y/n)'s direction and started walking towards her. The girl inhaled sharply and brought the menu closer to her face. She held her breath until the two boys had passed her, and then exhaled slowly, relieved they hadn't noticed her.

The gears inside the young woman's head started turning instantly. She had already deduced that they had been talking about her. The pieces weren't hard to put together, especially when she heard that name again. Hagane. One of the Face Hunters had mentioned it yesterday, complaining about how he had also defeated all of them. Her guess was that they were out for revenge, and they had gotten to the poor sop before they had gotten to her.

She sighed looking down at the untouched fancy expensive latte she had just bought.

"......... Damn it." She growled, standing up and slamming a tip on the table for the waitress. She was more than sure the Face Hunters were going to play dirty, and she didn't need it on her conscious that she ideally sat by, knowing someone was getting ganged up on. Also, she was curious as to what the Face Hunters had up their sleeves. Although they were a bunch of punk kids, they didn't seem like the type to assault someone. So just what were they planning?

(Y/n) tailed the Face Hunters, and honestly, It wasn't exactly a difficult task by any means. She kept a bit of distance between herself and the two boys, but they weren't exactly the most perceptive nor cautious people. She probably could have walked right past them and the Face Hunter she had beaten the day before still wouldn't notice. Honestly, these guys were more annoying than scary or threatening.

"We're late!"

"Shut up, we're almost there!"

She rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, definitely just a bunch of dorks.'

After five more minutes of walking, she saw the two of them walk into what appeared to be a construction zone. She waited a couple of minutes before stealthily following them into the half-completed skyscraper. She instantly found a good hiding spot in the shadows and observed how the Face Hunters had surrounded a young man with flaming red hair and an impractically long scarf.

"Gingka Hagane!" A loud voice boomed interrupting (Y/n)'s thoughts. She followed the sound and saw the same large boy from yesterday was speaking. He was standing a couple of stories above on the support beams of the unfinished building.

"You thought you were pretty clever embarrassing us yesterday," He continued, "So today we're going to return the favor. With the Face Hunter's specialty. The one hundred Bey battle!"

(Y/n)'s eyes widened. 'Did he say one hundred Beys?'

All the Face Hunters that were perched around Gingka on different stories of the support beams suddenly took out their launchers snapping their Beyblades in place, preparing for a fight.

"Alright." Gingka replied with a smirk. "A hundred bladers or a thousand."

'Well,' (Y/n) thought, eyes narrowing, 'he seems confident.'

"Fine" Benkei growled bringing his launcher closer to his chest, preparing to battle.

"Hah!" One of the Face Hunters she encountered yesterday taunted, "Now you're going to pay for your big mouth!"

"Yeah, we'll teach you what happens when you cross the Face Hunters" One of the boys who had tried flirting with her yesterday continued.

"Maybe you'd like a moment to kiss your points goodbye?" The red-haired one questioned mockingly. All of them laughed as if he'd said the funniest joke in the world.

"Well then," Benkei spoke up again, "let's get this party started. 3..."

"2!" the rest of them joined him.

"1! Let it rip!" They all yelled together, pulling their ripcords and launching their Beyblades.

The girl watched as all of the Beyblades bounced off the exposed support beams, the ground, the metal sheets, even against one another, increasing the power of each attack more than what any of them could have accomplished alone.

'Are they insane!' (Y/n) screamed in her head, watching with wide eyes. Gingka was right in the middle of the war-zone. Sure, the attacks themselves weren't that hard to counter for any competent blader, but Gingka could get seriously hurt if any of those Beys were to hit him, and with the way they were ricocheting off all of the surfaces, it was looking more and more likely.

'Why is he just standing there?' (Y/n) thought exasperatedly

"Look out, Gingka!" 

(Y/n) snapped her head in the direction of the new voice. There stood a small kid, around 14, with oddly colored green hair.

"Looks like your big buddy is too scared to move," Benkei laughed at him.

(Y/n) had seen enough. She stood up getting her launcher out when the little kid called out to Gingka again, urging him to run away.

"You zip it already! Shut the hell up and watch!" Benkei yelled, annoyed at the greenette.

(Y/n) was just about to pull the string of her launcher but faltered when Gingka finally spoke up.

"Yes, Kenta," he started, "Watch. I'm not going anywhere!"

'Finally,' the spectating girl thought with relief. 'He's going to do something.'

"Remember Kenta, a Bey's strength doesn't come from its attack power or stamina." Gingka continued, spreading his legs a bit more and bending his knees.

'He's getting ready to launch,' (Y/n) observed.

"And it doesn't matter how many there are," he continued. After he said that, a sapphire glow surrounded him.

'Huh,' (Y/n) thought with a smirk, realizing what the blue luminescence meant. 'Looks like the kid does have some skill after all.'

"Let's roll!" Gingka yelled, assembling his launcher before tapping his holster. A Dark blue Beyblade rolled out into his hand. "It's showtime, Storm Pegasus," he said to it before twisting it into his launcher.

"Ah! Gingka!" The boy Gingka had referred to as Kenta yelled, surprised.

"Let it rip!" Gingka yelled, pulling the string of his launcher, sending Pegasus flying. Pegasus moved at incredible speed, blue light shining from it and surrounding itself in a halo. It moved quickly, knocking out the other Beyblades, a dozen at a time.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka yelled, throwing his arm up in the air. And with that command, Pegasus rushed back towards its owner with increased speed and rotation. It continued to lap around him with enough power to pull up the asphalt off the ground. Chunks of the broken rock went flying with the wind the Beyblade was creating. Any remaining Beys were quickly knocked out, either by the wind or the rocks. Pegasus lifted itself as well as the knocked up Beys in the air, showing its spirit form at the top of its path.

(Y/n) watched impressed, a small smile on her face. 'Pegasus, huh?' she thought, looking up at the white-winged horse.

All the Face Hunters ran away when their Beyblades came back to earth, raining down upon them.

"As I said, the difference between winning and losing..." Gingka caught Pegasus as it fell back down, "is the blader's spirit."

Kenta ran up to Gingka excited "Ah! I see Gingka, that was awesome!"

(Y/n) smiled at the pair. 'Looks like he didn't need my help after all,' she thought, getting ready to make her departure.

"Gingka Hagane!" A new voice spoke deeply. (Y/n) snapped her head in the direction of the noise. She looked up to see another boy about her age, standing on the supply rafters of the construction site. His hair spiked up, not unlike Gingka's, defying gravity, only this boy's was a deep forest green instead of vibrant red. His clothes were tattered and there was a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Storm Pegasus, huh?" The new boy continued, "at last my friend, it seems an opponent worthy of me and my Rock Leone has made himself known!" He held out a shiny green Beyblade towards Gingka and Kenta.

"Who are you?" Gingka questioned.

"I am Kyoya Tategami," he answered, something wild shining in his eyes.

His eyes briefly stalked over to (Y/n)'s hiding spot in the shadows, meeting her wide (E/c) eyes for only a second from the distance, before returning his attention to the redhead who was closer to him. His smirk widened.

"This should be interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, idk.
> 
> Okay, this might be an unpopular school of thought, but I like to imagine that the Bey spirits we see when watching the show, everyone else can see as well? Like it's not just metaphorical/symbolic, it's reality? But it doesn't happen to everyone. A Blader has to have quite a significant amount of skill (Have an important, meaningful connection with their Beyblade, as well as gone through rigorous training, for example) for it to happen. It shows not only a blader's power but the relationship they have with their bey? Same thing when the Blader or the Beyblade glows. This is something that actually happens during powerful attacks or intense emotional moments.
> 
> idk, feel free to disagree, this is just how I like to imagine it.
> 
> Thoughts?


	3. First encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All their destinies intertwined the day they met

The sun had almost completely set when (Y/n) decided to turn it in for the night, slowly beginning to make her way back to her house.

'Today was ...... something,' the girl thought as she walked the late-night streets. It had definitely been an eventful day, almost too eventful for her first day in the city. Her mind kept flashing back to the battle she had witnessed. It made her feel both uneasy and giddy at the same time. How odd.

The prospect of having the chance to battle not only one but two strong opponents was all a serious blader could have ever hoped for. So then why was she so on edge?

She pushed the thought aside, deciding to blame it all on the odd encounter she had with that Tategami kid. She could have _sworn_ he had made eye contact with her, but that was impossible, right? She was hidden away in the shadows, and he was much too far away from her to have noticed her hiding place. No person's eyes were that keen, they would have to have the senses of an animal, of a hunter, of a _predator_ to have been that observant.

The young woman shook her head, dismissing the idea. "Impossible," she muttered under her breath. "And even if he did, so what?" She continued defiantly.

She didn't realize she was so deep in thought until she stumbled onto her doorstep. She quickly let herself in, locking the door behind her. She unconsciously made her way over to the kitchen, ready to devour everything in sight, only to be sadly reminded, that there was zero food in her house.

"Note to self: Fucking go grocery shopping." She growled out, slamming the refrigerator door with more force than necessary. She then pulled out her cell phone from her pocket with a sigh.

"Pizza it is then," she said to herself as she dialed the number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was (Y/n)'s third day in Metal City. She was excitedly on her way to the farmer's market, empty reusable shopping bag in hand. Today was the day, she was finally going to do it. She was going to be a real adult and go grocery shopping. A responsible grown woman. Fully mature at the ripe old age of 20. She was going to be so _productive_ today. She was-

"Ooof!" She grunted when something heavy crashed into her sending her flying backwards, landing on her ass.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" A frantic voice apologized rather loudly in her ear. Two hands gripped one of hers trying to pull her up on to her feet. The girl gladly accepted the help, her eyes closed and her other hand rubbing her head, trying to soothe the dull pain slightly.

"It's okay," she let out weakly, finally opening her eyes to look at the person. "It was an acciden- Hey! You're that kid!" The girl cut herself off when she looked down and saw a familiar mop of green hair. Curious wide brown eyes stared back up at her confused.

"Um, I'm sorry, have we met?" The boy asked cautiously, taking a step back.

"Yes! Well, no. Um, not formally at least. " The girl cut off her own rambling quickly and held her hand out to the younger boy in greeting. "I'm sorry, let's start over. My name is (Y/n), I was present the other day when your friend took on all those Face Hunters. I was there to help, but obviously, he didn't need it."

The boy's eyes shined up at the girl in awe. "Wow! You can take on one hundred Face Hunters by yourself as well?"

"Sure, most of them were mediocre at best."

"That's so cool!" The boy gushed. "I'm Kenta by the way, Kenta Yumiya."

"It's nice to meet you, Kenta." The girl said politely. What a cute kid.

"Kenta! Wait up!" She heard a friendly voice yell from the distance. Not long after a familiar spiky head of fire-red hair made his way over to the new pair.

"Wow Kenta," Gingka Hagane huffed out while bending over, resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "You're a really fast kid, y' know that?"

Gingka looked up, finally noticing the new woman standing in front of him. She was studying him curiously, an amused expression on her face.

"Um Hello?" Gingka let out confused.

"Gingka!" Kenta let out excitedly, "This is (Y/n), she was there that day when you battled the Face Hunters. She said she was there to help."

"It seemed you didn't need any, however." The girl said with a smirk stepping forward towards the redhead, hand extended in greeting.

Gingka took her hand with a grin, shaking it politely.

"That was quite the show," the girl said with a raised eyebrow.

A mischievous smirk, not unlike the one (Y/n) was adorning, made its way onto his face. "Well, y' know. I try."

(Y/n) let out a huff of amusement before dropping her hand back to her side. She curiously looked between the two boys.

"What has the two of you in such a hurry?" She questioned curiously.

Instantly Gingka's face soured and Kenta looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Those rotten Face Hunters!" Kenta said loudly, his eyes closing and tears threatening to leak out at the corners.

(Y/n)'s eyes narrowed. 'What have they done now?'

"Those bastards have gone too far this time." Gingka said bitterly, "They took Kenta's Sagittario."

"Sagittario?" The young woman questioned, facing the greenette. "Is that your Beyblade?"

Kenta nodded with watery eyes.

"They said the only way they'll give it back is if I go to Metal Tower. So that's where we're headed now," Gingka explained.

"Mind if I tag along?" (Y/n) asked the pair. "Maybe I can help."

The duo in front of her nodded excitedly.

"The more the merrier!" The redhead exclaimed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow," (Y/n) said in mild confusion and disbelief, now standing on the roof of the tall tower. "So like, do all the buildings in this city have a stadium at the top? Or is it just this one?"

It looked like Kenta was about to answer her question when a familiar deep voice spoke out.

"What a pleasant surprise, Gingka Hagane!" A large Face Hunter greeted ingenuinely.

(Y/n) furrowed her brows. 'I'm getting really damn tired of this bitch.'

"Face Hunters!" Gingka growled looking to meet their eyes whilst they were perched on the higher ground of the stadium.

"Give me back my Sagittario!" Kenta yelled desperately.

"Sure," Benkei said smugly, raising a yellow Beyblade away from himself to show them. "Just as soon as Gingka beats Kyoya in a battle. That shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Any day of the week buddy!" Gingka said loudly to be heard over the strong winds. "Where is he hiding? Behind your skirt?"

"Yo Gingka!" A new but familiar voice rang out. "Your worst nightmare is right here!"

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes as the man of the hour finally stepped forward. Kyoya Tategami himself.

His tattered army green trench coat was flapping wildly behind him due to the unusually strong winds, but he didn't look bothered by it at all. In fact, he seemed to be right in his element. Now that she was closer to him, she was able to get a better look at the leader of the Face Hunters. He had a shock of pine green hair that was tied back in a low ponytail, whatever wasn't tied back stuck out wildly, framing his face and defying every law of gravity. Twin cross scars decorated his cheeks, right under a pair of striking icy blue eyes.

"I can handle someone like you all by myself. But can you handle it?" Kyoya held out his Beyblade towards them, Rock Leone sparkled a beautiful emerald green in the late afternoon sun. "Let's find out."

"Wait!" A high pitched feminine voice called out. (Y/n) turned to face the elevator where a pretty girl came running out of it towards them, a look of desperation in her eyes as she talked to Gingka. "Pegasus isn't battle-ready yet, if you fight now, Pegasus may never recover!"

"But Kenta's Sagittario-"

"Gingka!" Kyoya cut off the said boy who had been talking to the new girl. "Look over there!"

The four of them looked to where Kyoya was pointing only to witness the horrible sight of Benkei holding Sagittario over the ledge of the building. "If you don't fight, I'll drop the Bey!" He said smugly, with a sleazy smile.

"What's wrong with you?!" The young owner of Sagittario ran forward, tears in his eyes. "Stop it!"

"So then?" Kyoya asked, a cruel grin on his face "What will you do?"

(Y/n) couldn't stay quite any longer. 

"Damn, was it really necessary to result in cheap tricks and threats like a bunch of thugs? Too much of a coward to fight Gingka on fair terms?" She spits out, venomously. "Man up and leave Kenta and Sagittario out of this, it has absolutely nothing to do with them!"

"(Y/n)!" Kenta gasped out, both in shock and admiration. You were either really brave or really stupid to talk to Kyoya Tategami like that. Maybe both.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, finally directing his attention towards the girl. "And who the hell is this?"

(Y/n)'s body stiffened under his icy glare. Fuck, she didn't mean to attract any attention to herself. But sometimes, she just couldn't help her big mouth. A chill ran down her spine as his eyes studied her, sizing her up. He really was quite intimidating.

The other Face Hunters gasped, as though they were just now noticing her. They probably just did. "That's the girl!" The red-haired one gasped. "The one who beat us..." he trailed off, not wanting to admit his defeat.

Gingka and Kenta turn towards their new friend in bewilderment. "You did what?" The older one asked.

"I had just gotten here." The girl admits, "I was tired and they were bothering me. Besides, they started it." She defends herself rather childishly.

"And you also hid when the Face Hunters came back to challenge you." Kyoya says with a smirk, referring to when he'd seen her hiding during Gingka's one hundred Bey battle. "And you have the nerve to call me a coward."

"I wasn't hiding. You're lackeys were too incompetent to find me, even when i was sitting right in front of them."

Kyoya looks irritably over his shoulder to the Face Hunters who had been assigned to find the girl and they chuckle nervously. "Hehe.."

The leader rolls his eyes and directs his attention back to the young woman in front of him. "Once I beat Gingka, I'll crush you next."

"I'm only interested in fighting bladers with honor."

"Scared?" the greenette mocks, his smirk growing more and more infuriating in the girl's opinion.

"Hardly," she scoffs.

He snickers before turning his attention back towards Gingka, completely ignoring (Y/n). "So?"

"I accept your challenge," Gingka says confidently, looking Kyoya straight in the eye, despite the new girl's warnings that Pegasus is not ready to fight.

"Pegasus is everything to me," Gingka says softly. "And Sagittario is everything to Kenta. I have to save it."

The Girl gave Gingka an exasperated look, whilst (Y/n) watched from the side, biting her lip in worry.

"Besides, there's no way I can back down from a challenge of a one on one battle," Gingka says more excitedly. "The spirit of my Bey is shouting fight him!"

"What's the spirit of the Bey going to say when I crush you into little pieces?" Kyoya laughed and leaned forward. "It won't be shouting then, will it?"

"Grrrr!"

Gingka stepped up onto the stadium, and (Y/n), Kenta, and Madoka, (As (Y/n) recently learned her name was) followed closely behind. (Y/n) looked down at the stadium 'hmmm seems to be half the size of a standard one,' she observed curiously. The three of them were spectating from behind Gingka, whilst all the Face Hunters had gathered behind Kyoya.

Gingka and Kyoya were facing each other from opposite sides of the stadium, their launchers out and ready to go. (Y/n) could feel the tension and electricity in the air as the two stared each other down. The connection between the two bladers, the feeling in the air, it was nothing like the girl had ever experienced before. It was exhilarating, and it wasn't even her match.

Kyoya made the first move, twisting Leone into his launcher. "Okay, 3..."

"2..." Gingka followed in Kyoya's example, twisting Pegasus into his own launcher.

"1!" The two young men yell together. "Let it Rip!" And with those three words, they pull the strings on their launchers, sending their Beys spinning into battle.

'The winds picking up,' (Y/n) thought curiously, but quickly dismissed the thought as unimportant as she focused all her attention back on to the Bey battle in front of her.

Leone had taken the center, and Pegasus was taking laps around the stadium, increasing its speed and rotation.

'Interesting,' (Y/n) thought, studying the two Beys and their movements. 'So Pegasus is an attack type, and Leone is most likely a stamina or a defense type with the way it isn't directly going in for an attack.'

Her suspicions were proved correct when Madoka pulled out a pocket sized laptop, reading off some basic stats of Leone, confirming that it indeed was a defense type Beyblade.

"Kyoya has confidence in Leone's repelling capability, follow?" Madoka says, looking up from the screen to watch the actual battle.

"But you can't win if you don't actually attack then, right?" Kenta questioned, turning his head towards the older girls next to him, in hopes of an answer.

(Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes narrowed as she continued to watch the battle in front of her, and Madoka voiced aloud what she was thinking in her head.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Well, what's wrong Gingka?" Kyoya taunted, "Come on then!"

Gingka said nothing for a couple more seconds, just watching Pegasus lap the stadium.

"Now!" He yelled, throwing his arm behind him and leaning forward slightly, "Go Pegasus!"

With its owner's command, and its new acquired rotation, Pegasus glowed blue and changed its direction, moving quickly towards the center of the stadium where Rock Leone was spinning. (Y/n) looked up to watch its owner's reaction and frowned when she saw his smirk grow.

"That's right, come to papa." The greenette mumbled under his breath. (Y'all i'm fucking dying this is the actual canon dialogue, I screamed for like 10 minutes omg.)

"Repelled?" Gingka yelled confused when Pegasus was sent flying backwards, not able to land the attack on Leone.

The spectators on Gingka's side leaned forward confused and worried while the Face Hunters snickered and their misfortune.

"Pegasus! Once more!" Gingka yelled encouragingly at his Bey. Once again, Pegasus rushed towards Leone with incredible speed and strength only to get sent flying back once again.

"What just happened?" Gingka asked loudly, confused as to why none of his attacks were getting through.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Kyoya laughed.

(Y/n) stepped back on instinct, reaching her arms out to the side, pushing Kenta and Madoka back with her. The two of them looked at the female Blader confused but she kept her eyes trained on the battle in front of her.

"Roar Leone!" Kyoya yelled loudly, lifting his head up to the sky. With the new command from its master, Leone dramatically increased its rotation sending Pegasus flying backwards, even though it hadn't made any contact with the blue Bey.

'The wind picked up dramatically,' (Y/n) thought, narrowing her eyes to study the green Beyblade in front of her. She gasped when she saw what the Beyblade was doing. If one was to look hard enough, they would physically be able to see how Leone was manipulating the winds around it, forming a wall, keeping Pegasus at a distance.

"What's happening? How can Pegasus get blown away so easily?" Kenta asked, concerned. "Is it because its maintenance wasn't complete?" He turned his head towards Madoka for an answer.

The Mechanic typed away on her keyboard. "It's not just that," she answered frantically, "it's the wind!"

The brunette stared at her computer screen shocked, before showing Kenta and (Y/n) what (Y/n) had already figured out.

Madoka and Kenta voiced their thoughts out loud, explaining both to themselves as well as Gingka as to what was happening.

(Y/n) only continued to look at the fight, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. 'We were conned.'

"He led Gingka into a trap!" Kenta says outraged, "He chose a location that works to his advantage! He's such a stinker!"

"Grrr," Gingka growled, realizing he had fallen for Kyoya's trap "Why you..."

Kyoya only laughed at the Redheads' anger. "Wise up, Gingka! You should know what it takes to win a battle. The Blader's skills, the Bey's abilities, and how well you choose a battle location to fit your purpose."

(Y/n) glared at Leone's owner. 'You're wrong' she thought angrily, 'that's not what it takes, at least not entirely.'

"Thinking of ridiculous things like helping a friend or your Bey spirit? While forgetting the basics?" Kyoya taunted while the winds picked up even more. "That's your big mistake."

"Ridiculous, huh?" Gingka asked angrily.

"Not like that information is going to help you now. Sorry about that."

"This is Leone's special move!" Kyoya started. (Y/n)'s eyes widened in fear as she yelled out to Madoka and Kenta.

"Back up!" She commanded pushing them slightly, they complied without question.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya roared at the sky, and with those words, Leone's spirit was set free.

Everyone watched the spirit of an enormous magnificent lion appear from the green Bey. Leone roared, the vibrations traveling with the wind through the air, sending a shiver down (Y/n)'s spine.

"Oh No!" Kenta yelled. "Pegasus is being swallowed up by the wind!"

Sure enough the horse was constantly on the run, just barely being able to escape the lion's claws. (Y/n) was sure she had even seen a few scratches on the white horse.

"Ugh, just hold on! Please hang in there Pegasus!" Gingka says to his Beyblade, trying to come up with a battle strategy. He furrowed his eyebrows in desperation. 'If I attack, Pegasus will get blown away by the winds and end up losing in a stadium-out, and if I don't attack, Pegasus will be the one who stops spinning first." The redhead ponders in his mind. "There has to be another way!"

"Hahaha," Kyoya laughs at his opponent's frustration. "Think all day, the answer's still the same." Leone lets out more wind, the strongest yet. The force is enough to send Gingka, as well as his friends sliding back about half a foot. "You're toast!"

"Gah" Gingka yells as the new winds slap him. He brings his arms up to shield his face when his scarf comes undone, flying elegantly in the wind. Gingka watches it, mesmerized.

"What's the matter, Gingka?" Kyoya asks tauntingly. "Cat got your tongue? Because I've got your Beyblade!"

(Y/n) watches Pegasus worriedly, it was close to the edge of the stadium. Too close. And Leone's winds were only pushing it further and further out. 'It can't keep this up much longer.'

"Not yet you don't" Gingka says definitely to his opponent.

"What was that?"

"The battle's not over until the last Beyblade spins. And the last time i checked, Pegasus was still spinning, pal." Gingka swipes his arm in front of him, and with the motion, Pegasus puts every last bit of strength left into its speed and rotation, glowing blue and cutting through the winds to attack Leone head on.

'That won't work!' (Y/n) thought in her head, her eyes narrowing.

"You fool! If you attack now then it's all over!" Kyoya laughs, raising his arm in front of him. "Now, finish it Leone!"

When Pegasus makes contact with Leone, the blue Beyblade is set flying into the sky. Briefly the spirit of a lion hitting a white winged horse up into the air flashes to life.

(Y/n), Madoka and Kenta gasp as they see Pegasus get hit out of the stadium. "No!"

"Oh, yes!" Benkei taunts from the sideline. (Y/n) sends him a glare but he only smirks triumphantly back at her.

Kyoya laughs cruelly clutching his head with his eyes closed, as though this was the most amusing thing in the world. "Mr. Tough guy gets defeated in the end by a stadium out. So lame."

Kenta begins apologizing to Gingka about something. When the Redhead cuts him off.

"What are you talking about Kenta?" He says with a smirk, facing his friends quickly before directing his attention back to the Leone user in front of him. "My Pegasus hasn't been beaten yet, buddy."

"Huh?" Kyoya questions in disbelief. "Your dreaming. Your Bey just got sent flying."

He's cut off when he notices something shining in the sky, coming right towards them at alarming speed. Everyone looks up at the sparkling projectile in either anger, confusion or awe.

"What?" Kyoya questions loudly in shock when the blue bey is close enough to distinguish. "It can't be! It's Pegasus?!"

The said Bey comes flying into the stadium, the fastest (Y/n) has ever seen it move or spin.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka yells while Pegasus and Leone emit their spirit forms briefly. The lion reaching up to attack and the winged horse coming hurling down, it's front hooves out to stomp on the beast.

Pegasus hits Leone from above, right on its center. The two Beys fight for a couple of seconds, before Pegasus sends Leone hurtling out of the stadium. The green Beyblade lands at its owner's feet with a distinct clang. Kyoya and the Face Hunters look down at it in complete and utter shock.

"A stadium out?" (Y/n) laughs breathily. She can't believe what she just witnessed.

Gingka holds his hand out and Pegasus comes flying back to its owner. Gingka catches it with a huff while Kenta and Madoka celebrate from the sidelines loudly, congratulating him on his victory.

The leader of the Face Hunters falls to his knees in defeat. "But that's ..impossible." He then pounds the ground with his fists in anger. "My plan was flawless. It was a lock. Then how... unless, don't tell me..." The greenette turns his gaze towards the Pegasus user in disbelief. "You planned this from the beginning?"

Gingka smirks down at him. "No matter how big the hurricane, the winds are always weakest at the eye of the storm."

(Y/n) looked over at the Redhead. 'Impressive' she thought with a grin. 'That was some fast thinking.'

Madoka then goes on to explain Gingka's last minute strategy to Kenta.

"Not bad Gingka! Not bad!" Madoka says with a smirk.

"Did i just see that?"

(Y/n) turns her head in the direction where the question came from. The Face Hunters looked dazed, as though they couldn't believe their own eyes. Benkei drops Sagittario in his shocked state and Gingka goes to pick up the yellow Beyblade when it rolls towards him.

"Thanks guys! Nice of you to return this," he says with a smile. And with that the four of them walk towards the elevator, ready to make their departure. As (Y/n) stands inside the elevator she watches Kyoya, still hunched over on the ground in defeat. She almost feels bad for him. _Almost._

'Everyone loses sometimes.' (Y/n) scoffs as she observes him. 'This loss might just do him some good. Humble him a bit.' And with that last thought the elevator doors close, and the new group of friends make their descent towards the ground.

"That was awesome Gingka!" Kenta gushes. " I can't believe you defeated Kyoya in such an epic battle! Thanks to you, I got my Sagittario back safely, thanks so much!"

"Don't thank me," the redhead replies with a big grin. "Thank Pegasus."

"Well, it's fine as long as you won, but you were being so reckless!" Madoka scolds. "What would you have done if something bad would have happened to Pegasus?"

"But nothing did." Gingka says sheepishly.

(Y/n) rolls her eyes and lets out a noise of amusement. 'This boy...'

Madoka runs in front of Gingka blocking his path and causing all of them to stop walking. "Luckily. Say sorry to Pegasus." She says sternly to its owner.

Gingka looks at her surprised and (Y/n) snickers from the sideline at the sight before her. Madoka, who's even shorter than she is, is growling up at Gingka with murder in her eyes.

Gingka pulls out Pegasus and looks down at it. "Um, I'm sorry Pegasus?" he says hesitantly, not sure if he was doing it right.

Madoka looks satisfied and her mood instantly changes. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Gingka and Kenta look down at the short girl, baffled by the extreme change in demeanor. (Y/n) can't hold it in any longer, she bursts out laughing at her friends' reactions.

Gingka looks over at the other girl, again confused as to why she was laughing before joining her giggles. Kenta and Madoka follow not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to tell me how i did describing the Bey battle, i would be very appreciative. Are the characters like, in character? I don't know? i can' tell. Someone please tell me. How was the OC's first encounter with Kyoya, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka? Feedback and comments are heavily appreciated. They motivate me to write!


	4. Kenta's first lesson

(Y/n) was running around her house, frantically trying to get ready. The Intense battle she had witnessed yesterday motivated her to get back into the groove of things. She hasn't been training like she usually does, and even her regular workouts had become nonexistent since coming to Metal City.

"There's no way in hell I'm getting left behind," she muttered to herself slipping into some exercise attire.

She had asked Kenta about Gyms and Training Facilities and he had excitedly told her about all of the Fitness Centers their little town possessed. He had mentioned that a personal favorite of his was a place called "Bey Park," but with the way he described it, it wasn't exactly what the young woman was looking for. "Bey Park" seemed to be an establishment aimed for younger or less experienced bladers, helping them learn the basics in a safe, unintimidating environment. When Kenta had mentioned the plethora of tiny training stadiums, (Y/n) knew it wasn't a place that targeted her needs. However, "Spin Center" did.

Kenta had mentioned it offhandedly, saying he wasn't very familiar with the facility, however when (Y/n) got home the previous night, she took it upon herself to look it up. Spin Center seemed to be a normal gym with an offhand section dedicated to improving certain Beyblading skills. Although she was aware she wouldn't be able to do intense Beyblade training here, (she'd need to go somewhere more remote for that, a place where she can't cause collateral damage) she would at least be able to do her normal workouts and train some Beyblade fundamentals, like launching and precision with the equipment they had.

The girl slipped on a pair of sneakers and made her way over to the kitchen to fill up her water bottle, glaring at the refrigerator as she did so. It was still empty, mostly due to the fact she had gotten incredibly sidetracked the day before with Gingka and Kyoya's battle. Honestly, could anyone really blame her?

"Today." She said to herself, grabbing her Beyblade equipment before rushing out the door. "Today for sure, i'm going to have some damn food in my house."

As she walked down the streets making her way over to the gym, she saw two of her new friends from across the street she was walking down. Gingka and Kenta were on the other side of the road, along with 3 other boys who looked to be about Kenta's age. The girl took out one of her earbuds, raising her hand to wave at them, but just as she was about to call out to them, she heard the strangest thing come out of Gingka's mouth.

"See, I have a dentist appointment, and um my toenails need clipping," he said, his eyes closed and his hands on his hips, as though what he was saying was completely normal.

"They do?" The four younger boys near him asked in unison.

"Sorry, but i gotta go." Gingka said nervously before running off in the opposite direction. "We'll talk Beys another time!" He says to Kenta and his friends from over his shoulder.

(Y/n) watches as the boys grumble dishearteningly, upset Gingka had left them, but she notices that Kenta looks even more upset than what was warranted. Nonetheless, the four boys continue on their way, probably to Bey Park.

"Hmmm," (Y/n) hums curiously, finding Kenta's reaction strange and Gingka's behavior stranger. She continues on her way to Spin Center regardless.

Once she makes it to her destination, she studies the exterior of the building. It appears to be a standard high end modern gym, the words "Spin Center" decorating the top of the building. (Y/n) pushes open the heavy double glass doors and is proven correct.

"Well," she says to herself, eyeing all the exercise equipment and lack of other people excitedly. "Time to get to work."

* * *

Kyoya glared daggers at the strange older man standing before him. First he had the gall to bring him and the Face Hunters out by helicopter to this _dump_ in the middle of nowhere, and now he was saying he could help him. _Him!_ Kyoya didn't need help from anyone, and he didn't appreciate being offered handouts. But the weird man had captured his attention by mentioning _his_ name.

"Gingka Hagane, you say?" Kyoya asks curiously "Why are you after him?"

"That is none of your concern." The older man answers bluntly. "Let's just say I'm not a fan of his either."

'Hmmm. So Ginkga has other enemies? Interesting. He didn't seem like the type.' Kyoya thinks inside his head. "And why is that?" The greenette pushes.

"That is privileged information." The man with the glasses says casually, as though that's an acceptable answer. "However, if you work with us and be a _good boy_ , you might actually get to hear the whole story. How does that sound, my young friend?"

Kyoya's eyes narrow at the patronizing tone and word choice.

"You know how that sounds?" he gruffs.

"How?"

"Sounds like you've been wasting my damn time. We're out of here." Kyoya says as he turns his back to the man, lifting his hand in the air dismissively. Kyoya and the Face Hunters were making their way back to the helicopter when the bespectacled man spoke out to him tauntingly.

"Oh? Well I guess that attitude is to be expected of you. Go ahead! Retreat! Run away like a puppy with its tail between its legs. Just like you did when you lost your battle with Gingka."

Kyoya turns around, livid. "What did you say? How dare you," he growls. "I didn't run away, I never run. And i will defeat him!"

"Really? Is that so?"

"This fight is between me and Gingka! I'm not going to lend my talents to the likes of you, Stretch. And the next time you're looking for help, maybe you should start with 'pretty please'."

The unknown tall man's smile turns cold and mocking as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Help? You just don't get it, do you, _Junior?_ Here's a newsflash for you; the only one around here who needs help is you. You're the loser, remember?"

Kyoya's vision goes red. "Watch it, big mouth!"

"I only spoke the truth. As it stands, Kyoya here, wouldn't be able to beat my Great Aunt Myrtle." The man with glasses taunts. "I'm saying I can make you a winner, it's very simple. Even you should be able to understand it. Just shut up and do as I say."

"Who the hell do you think you are, buddy? I don't _take orders!_ " Kyoya snaps.

"Oh, don't be so down on yourself. I think you have great potential. If you just follow my instructions you should be able to become a blader that surpasses even Gingka Hagane"

'That damn name again' Kyoya thinks bitterly. "You must think you spin a pretty bad blade to talk to people like that?"

"As a matter of fact, i do."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Kyoya takes out his Beyblade and shows it to the older man in front of him. "Battle me and my Leone!"

"Hmm," the other man muses. "I thought it might come to this. But if you lose, in return i expect you to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Kyoya cuts him off. "If you beat me i'll listen to whatever the hell you blab on about."

The man in the suit pushes his glasses up with a smirk, the light catching the lenses, the glare temporarily hiding the menacing look in his dark eyes. 

"Please don't forget those words."

* * *

(Y/n) was panting hard and was sweating like a pig when she left Spin Center, but she felt good. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she felt like she could take on the entire world. She decided to take the longer, more scenic route by the river home. It would give her time to calm down a bit, before getting cleaned up. Afterwards she'd go buy some damn food. Nodding to herself happily, satisfied with her plan, she walked down the streets that led to the lazy river that bordered the town.

Soon enough she was walking on the higher platform near the river, admiring the water shining in the late day sun.

"Hmmm a Beyblade couch, huh?"

Her ears perk up at the familiar voice and she looks over the railing to see a very distinct head of spiky red hair.

"Is it my own fault?" Gingka asks himself aloud, closing his eyes.

(Y/n) studies the male laying in the grass in front of her, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. She crosses and rests her arms on top of the railing before speaking out to him.

"Something the matter?" She questions playfully.

The said male quickly sits up turning to face her, surprised.

She smirks at his bewildered expression.

"Um, no?" He lets out weekly.

"Hmm? You don't seem sure," the girl mocks.

"It's just... I can't... but they.. Ugh!" He stutters before yelling angrily at nothing in particular for not being able to form his sentences properly. He slumps back onto the grass defeated, laying on his back and glaring at the sky.

(Y/n) snickers at his antics before pulling Andromeda out of her pocket, holding it between two fingers in front of her chest. 

"How 'bout a battle to clear your head?"

A wicked smirk crosses Gingka's face and right when he's about to accept the challenge, a figure looms over him, blocking his sun, and causing his attention to drift to the person standing over him.

"Kenta?" Gingka says softly, confused.

"Hey Gingka," the small boy starts, "I have a request for you."

Gingka pushes himself onto his feet dreading where this conversation was heading. "Look, Kenta, I'm sorry, I-I can't really couch. I-"

"Come on and battle with me." The younger boy cuts him off, holding Sagittario out in front of him. "Let's have a man to man battle."

Gingka looks down at the younger boy surprised at the sudden request. (Y/n) raises her eyebrows, intrigued at the greenette's boldness.

"You're talking a serious battle?" Gingka asks, confused. "Where is this coming from, Kenta?"

"Please Gingka!"

"But umm (Y/n)...?" The redhead looks over to the girl standing behind the railing in question. She had asked him first.

"I can wait." She says with a smirk. "Besides, this is something I've got to see."

Gingka turns back to Kenta and his brown eyes are pleading him to fight.

"Okay then," Gingka says with a sigh, before grinning from ear to ear. "But i won't go easy on you, alright?"

"Okay!" Kenta says excitedly. "That's exactly what i want."

(Y/n) watches amused from the higher ground behind the railing as Gingka and Kenta face each other, preparing to battle.

"Here we go," Gingka says with a smirk, lifting his launcher. "On 3..."

"2..." Kenta continues.

"1!" They both say in unison, launching their Beyblades. "Let it Rip!"

(Y/n)'s eyes narrow as she watches Sagittario land.

"A miss shoot," Gingka mumbles. "Kenta..." He looks up to the said male with pity, but Kenta only stares him down.

"If i don't give it my all, it'll be disrespectful to Kenta." Gingka says out loud to himself. "Let's go Pegasus!"

'He's really something else, huh?' (Y/n) thought with a fond smile at Gingka before directing her attention back towards the match.

"You can take a punch Kenta," Gingka says with admirance. "But this is where it ends." And with that, Pegasus goes racing towards Sagittario fast. It makes a hard second contact, which sends the Yellow Bey flying backwards, but it quickly recovers.

"Huh?" Gingka yells confused. "That attack from Pegasus didn't finish it? What's going on here?"

(Y/n) watches the battle impressed. Pegasus continued to attack Sagittario, but the Zodiac Bey was holding its ground remarkably well.

'Not bad, Kenta.' The girl thinks with a grin, once she had figured out his strategy. She looks at Gingka, who seems to have picked up on it as well, and he was also smiling at the young blader's wit and quick thinking.

"That's not bad Kenta!" Ginkga compliments, thoroughly impressed.

"Normally, i would have lost with a stadium out right away," Kenta begins to say.

"But there is no stadium here, so the competition is which one will stop first, right?"

"Uh huh! The only way a stamina type, like Sagittario, can win is to create a drawn out battle. "

"I see," Gingka muses. "Will Pegasus's raw power win, or will Sagittario's stamina take the day? Guess it's time to find out, Kenta."

(Y/n) leans forward. 

"This just got a lot more interesting."

* * *

Kyoya falls to the ground on his hands and knees, clutching Leone in one hand. "That's just...twisted." He gasps out, referring to his opponent's strength and skill. He looks up at the older man in question. "If you have this much power, why don't you fight Gingka yourself?"

"Hmm. I'll make sure you keep your promise," the man says, ignoring Kyoya's question.

Kyoya looks up into his eyes, and every instinct is yelling at him to run. Leone pulses in his palm urging him to get away from the man in front of him. But Kyoya was not a liar, he gave his word and he was going to keep it, even if it killed him.

* * *

The fight was finally coming to an end. Sagittario and Pegasus had been locked in fierce battle for almost an hour now. The sun was starting to set, and an orange halo lit up the town.

"Wow! You're totally hanging in there, Kenta," Gingka complimented genuinely impressed.

"Thanks," Kenta huffed, clearly out of breath. He was at his limit. "Beyblade is about heart, it's all over if you don't keep your emotions in check."

'Smart kid,' (Y/n) thought, eyeing the boy.

"This will decide it!" Gingka yelled, interrupting her thoughts. "Strike with all the power you have left!"

Pegasus rushed forward with incredible speed towards Sagittario, sending it flying, but not enough for it to stop spinning. The yellow Beyblade landed on the concrete ramp next to the stairs, giving it the perfect shot to attack Pegasus.

"Now go Sagittario!" Kenta yelled, commanding the Beyblade to come rushing down the ramp and hitting Pegasus with every last bit of strength it had left, sending the blue Beyblade flying, out of sight.

"Alright! My Sagittario beat Pegasus!" Kenta celebrated, prematurely.

"Not so fast, Kenta," Gingka warned, pointing in the direction Pegasus had gone.

(Y/n) looked to where Gingka was gesturing and raised an eyebrow when she saw the familiar gleam in the sky. She made eye contact with the redhead and smirked at him, one he gladly returned.

"Star Blast Attack?" she asked sarcastically, feigning surprise.

Gingka shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

(Y/n) watched how a white winged horse came flying down back to earth towards them. Pegasus attacked Sagittario from the top, causing it to land at Kenta's feet with no rotation.

Kenta fell to his hands and knees, devastated. "That's it, I lost this one. I couldn't do it after all, I'm just no match for you, Gingka."

"But you did great Kenta, right (Y/n)?"

The girl jumped over the railing, sliding down the grass, and met the two boys on the pavement. "Absolutely!" She says completely serious.

"If it wasn't for my special move, I probably wouldn't have won that battle." Gingka explains.

"But if I lost, then there was no point. And if there aren't any strong opponents you'll just... you'll just go off somewhere else again, right?" Kenta says sadly, dragging his shoes on the concrete, not meeting Gingka's eyes.

"What?" Gingka asks, surprised.

"I don't want that. Please Gingka, I'll get stronger, please don't leave." Kenta pleads, head snapping up and brown eyes open wide with desperation.

Gingka looks stunned for a second before speaking.

"Leave? Who said anything about leaving? I told you, I've taken a liking to this town, didn't I?" Gingka says before looking towards the young woman next to him. "And who says there aren't any strong opponents left?"

(Y/n) flashes him a wicked grin, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

Gingka turns back towards Kenta ,"I have no intentions of leaving right now," he says reassuringly.

Kenta looks like he's about to ask another question when a loud growling interrupts him.

Kenta and (Y/n) look towards Gingka, for that is where the noise had come from.

"Hehehe" He laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, a light pink tinting his cheeks. "Guess that battle took a lot more out of me than I thought, huh?"

(Y/n) and Kenta burst out laughing and Gingka joined not soon after.

"Let's go eat!" (Y/n) said, wiping her eyes. She turns towards Kenta, "Know any good places?"

Kenta looks surprised before realizing that the two people in front of him are new to the city.

"Oh yeah, lots!" Kenta says excitedly. "Follow me!"

He runs down the path near the edge of the water. (Y/n) and Gingka look at each other before laughing and running after their younger friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so another day has passed and (Y/n) still hasn't gone grocery shopping. Sigh, it's truly tragic. 
> 
> Please comment and leave feedback! How was the chapter? What do you guys think of the OC/(Y/n)?


	5. Reassurance

The sound of metal hitting metal filled the air, the light distinct clinging soon being drowned out by the cheers of young spectators and bladers. (Y/n) smiled fondly as she looked around the establishment. The large room was filled with numerous training stadiums, groups of amateur bladers surrounding each one, either battling away or cheering their friends on.

'Cute,' the young woman thought in her head while observing the premise with a smirk. Bey-Park was exactly what she expected it to be, a non-intimidating environment for young and new bladers to hone their skills and learn the basics.

It was nice. Being here took her back to when she started Beyblading. She remembered always being so eager to learn more, to battle. Her excitement towards the sport hadn't dulled even a bit as she aged, but it was refreshing and nostalgic seeing a future batch of rookies practicing and learning. They all had a sparkle in their wide eyes. The newness of Beyblade still ever prevalent.

Although many bladers have had their Beys since birth or very early childhood, it isn't until later in their lives, in later years of childhood do they learn how to use their Beyblades. Adolescence is typically the time spent learning and forming a bond with one's Bey.

"Let it Rip!"

(Y/n) is shaken out of her thoughts as she hears Kenta and Akira commence their battle. She stands behind Akira watching the two Beys clash from over his shoulder.

"This should be good," Kenta says from across the small stadium, keeping his eyes on his battle. "My Bey is a stamina type, Akira's is an attack type."

(Y/n)'s lip twitched up in amusement at the little greenette's observation.

"Go! keep attacking!" Akira yells at his Bey encouragingly. The Bey listens to its master's command and unleashes a barrage of attacks, continuously attacking Sagittario, however the other Bey holds its ground remarkably well.

"Hmm interesting analysis," Madoka compliments Kenta from behind him from where she was watching the battle.

(Y/n) watches the battle and notices Akira's Bey wavering after the barrage of attacks it delivered. Kenta seemed to pick up on his opponent's draining stamina as well, for he then decided to finally attack.

"Okay! Now!"

Sagittario hits the opposing Bey with a flurry of attacks, sending it flying out of the tiny stadium over (y/n)'s shoulder, hitting the tile with no rotation. Everyone turns around to look at the now still purple Bey laying on the floor.

The younger spectators gasp in surprise while Kenta cheers in victory

"Oh man!" Akira sighs disappointed, closing his eyes and placing his hand on his temple. "I lost again."

"Kenta, You're really starting to understand the unique powers of Beyblade" Madoka compliments the younger boy with her hands on her hips.

Kenta laughs sheepishly with one eye closed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"The unique powers? Of Beyblade?" Akira asks curiously, turning his head back in Madoka's direction, wanting the older girl to explain further what she meant.

(Y/n) turns around and walks over to where Akira's Beyblade laid, crouching down and picking it up while everyone was distracted, paying attention to Madoka.

"You know, it's really important to understand your own Bey," the young Mechanic explained to all the younger bladers who had now gathered around to hear her wisdom. "If you do that, you may even be able to win against Gingka."

(Y/n) walks back over to her group of friends as Kenta continues. "Yes that's why I was able to have a good battle with Gingka before."

(Y/n) opens her mouth, about to chime in, but before any words are able to pass her lips, she hears a whoosh of the automatic glass doors sliding open. She turns her head to the side, looking over her shoulder to see none other than the infamous redhead himself.

"Speak of the devil..." (y/n) mumbles to herself under her breath with amusement.

"Listen up everybody!" Gingka announces rather loudly. He then quickly rushes inside the store, his arms hugging a brown paper bag to his chest as he jumps up and down in excitement

"I got it!" He yells happily as he stands some distance away from the crowed. "The triple beef burger!" He lifts the Fast Food bag up and points to it in glee.

Gingka waits for some type of reaction, but it never comes. Nobody except (Y/n) had noticed his arrival, they were too enthralled with Madoka's basic explanation about Beyblades.

"Excuse me?" Gingka tries again to get everyone's attention, but it proves useless.

(Y/n) makes eye contact with the talented blader from over her shoulder. She holds the contact for just enough time for him to realize she is aware of his presence, before sending him a smirk and turning back to where Madoka was standing and talking.

"Hello?" She hears Gingka call out dejectedly, his shoulders visibly dropping. She snickers at his childish behavior.

(Y/n) places her hand on Akira's shoulder and the younger boy turns back to look at her, slightly startled. He was too entranced in Madoka's lecture. (Y/n) smiles down at him and places his Beyblade in his hand.

"You're getting better," She says genuinely. "Keep practicing, okay? Don't get hung up on your losses."

The Black haired boy looked up at her in shock for only a second before a massive grin stretched across his face, his brown eyes twinkling in gratitude and naivety. He nodded furiously at her, silently promising to improve. She smiles fondly at him and ruffles his hair before both of them turn their attention back to the female mechanic who was now explaining the different types of Beyblades.

"So there are four types of Beys?" Osamu questions.

"That's correct, there are!" Madoka affirms with a bright smile, her hands coming up to clasp together in front of her. "Beyblades have-"

"Allow me!" Kenta cuts off the brunette with a raised finger. "Four types! attack, defensive, balance and stamina."

"Correct again," Madoka pulls out her laptop and opens it to show all the young bladers a visual representation of what she was talking about. "An attack type Bey focuses on attack strength of course, like Gingka's Pegasus."

Everyone awes in understanding, and somewhere in the distance of the room, (Y/n) hears a distressed Gingka, calling out, betrayed.

"Huh! A hot-dog?! No!"

(Y/n) can't help but giggle at his misfortune.

"Defensive type Beys are really able to withstand an opponent's attack, you catch my drift?" Madoka continues on educating.

"The Guy at the counter must have made a mistake! Grrr" (Y/n) hears Gingka wail, although a bit muffled due to him stuffing his face with the sandwich, regardless of the wrong order.

"A balance type bey combines the powers of both attack and defense. Which makes sense, right?"

"Right!" Everyone agrees with Madoka, still oblivious to the upset redhead in the corner.

"And he forgot the fries!"

(Y/n) puts a hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter. It was too much. Gingka's grievance over a burger and Madoka's professional Beyblade explanations. The juxtaposition of the two conversations's irony was not lost to the female blader.

"Lastly, there's stamina type. This bey has staying power, so it can fight all day and night, you with me?"

"Like my Sagittario!" Kenta explains, holding out the yellow Bey

"Yes that's right," Madoka confirms with a nod.

All of the young bladers look down at their Beys, using the new information they obtained and calling out what they thought their Bey's type was.

"Hey mine's an attack type!"

"I guess mine's defensive!"

"I have a balance type!"

"But remember guys," (Y/n) finally decides to speak out. The chatter dies down and all the kids turn to look at her, eyes open in curiosity. Even Madoka is watching her inquisitively, interested in what she has to add.

(Y/n) blinks and coughs into her fist, briefly startled by all the attention that was now on her. She quickly collects her bearings and continues what she was going to say.

" Remember that its important to train in other skills as well. Although an attack type focuses on attacks, that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to increase its stamina and defensive powers as well." The girl explains and everyone nods in understanding so she continues. "And a Beyblade's type does not define it. Just because a blader wields a defensive Beyblade, doesn't mean they can't have incredible attack power."

Everyone mutters in understanding, waiting for her to keep talking.

"No one type of Beyblade is better than another. They all have their own strengths and weaknesses. Weaknesses that can be overcome by training" The girl finishes with a smile.

"Yup!" a cheery voice speaks up, agreeing with her. All eyes turn towards the Pegasus-user, greeting him excitedly.

"Gingka!"

"Madoka and (Y/n) are right! It's true that an understanding of how Beyblades work is important. And it's also true not to get too caught up on what type of Beyblade you have, just keep working hard! At the end of the day it all comes down to this." The redhead finishes off his explanation by placing his right hand on the left side of his chest.

Heart!" Kenta cheered

"And good maintenance." Madoka added playfully.

"Having a heart that loves Beyblading makes a Beyblader stronger." Gingka said to all the young bladers, looking down slightly to meet their eyes. They all looked back up at him, admiration shining in their wide innocent eyes.

'He really has a way with kids,' (Y/n) thought with a fond smile as she looked at the boy with the ridiculous scarf.

* * *

The early Fall breeze blew threw the young woman's (H/c) hair. The temperature was extremely comfortable, and the sun was out and shining brightly. Due to the nice whether, and the soon approaching winter season, Kenta and his friends had begged for (Y/n) and Madoka to accompany them to the park.

_"I don't really think you really need us to come with you." (Y/n) said confused, looking down at the 4 younger boys before her._

_"Please!" They begged, giving the two girls their best puppy dog eyes._

_"Okay, fine." (Y/n) says with a shake of her head._

S o that is how (Y/n) found herself sitting on a park bench with Madoka, quite a bit away from where Kenta and his friends were Beyblading.

The female blader turns her head in the direction of the mechanic, who was happily typing away on her laptop.

"So" (y/n) started, "Madoka. Do you battle?"

"Huh?" The girl looks up from her laptop, surprised by the sudden question. "Oh, um not really. I have a Bey of course, but I don't battle a lot. I much prefer working with Beyblades and fixing them up." Madoka answers truthfully.

"Can i see it?"

"What?"

"Your Bey. Can i see it?"

"Oh!" The brunette flushes a bit red. "Oh, well um, I kind of don't have it with me. It's back in the shop, I was running some tests."

"Oh, I see." (Y/n) reassures her new friend.

(Y/n) sees that Madoka looks a bit conflicted, and just when she was about to ask her what was wrong, Madoka speaks.

"You probably don't think of me as much of a blader..." The girl mumbles playing with her hands, not meeting (Y/n)'s eyes. "I don't battle, I don't try and get better. Hell, I don't even carry my Beyblade around half the time. I-"

"Madoka." (Y/n) says firmly, stopping her rambling. "Madoka, I think you're a great blader."

"You're just saying that"

"I'm not. I really do think you're incredible. Being a blader goes far beyond just battling. It's about having a strong meaningful connection with your Bey. Its about loving Beyblading. People show that love in different ways. The more conventional way is battling, but there are other ways to do it."

Madoka was left awestruck as she stared at the other girl on the bench. (Y/n) was facing forward not meeting her eyes, but Madoka felt the truth behind every word which she was speaking.

"You know, by the way you said it, I could tell this is an issue you've been facing for a while."

Madoka's eyes widened in shock. Was she that easy to read

"I'm here to put your mind at ease. You help others continue to battle, we wouldn't be here without people like you." (Y/n) finally turns her head to look into Madoka's wide blue eyes. "You are an amazing Blader, Madoka."

Madoka looked at the other girl in shock before collecting herself. Her pink lips pulling back in a smirk and her aqua eyes filled with mischief.

"Wow, (Y/n). I didn't take you for the sappy type." Madoka teases, her mood seeming to instantly change.

(Y/n)'s cheeks burned hot, her eyes widening in panic.

"I-I'm not."

"Hmm"

"Really I'm not!"

"Whatever you say ~" Madoka sings with sarcasm.

The young woman huffs and crosses her arms, trying to gather up her dignity, however her pink cheeks and shallow breaths were not helping. After a minute or two of comfortable silence, the mechanic speaks up again.

"Hey, (Y/n)."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

A faint smile finds it's way onto the female Blader's lips

"Any time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave feedback, it really motivates me to write!


	6. Bellow Dark Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benkei gets a new Beyblade

"B-b-b-b-bull!!!"

(Y/n) looked up from the book she had been reading, confused.

"What the hell?" she mumbled to herself. The girl looked around trying to find the source of the strange sound, but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She shrugged her shoulders, about to go back to her book when she heard Osamu cry out.

"Face Hunters!"

She closed her eyes and sighed.

'Of course.' She thinks in her head.

(Y/n) folded the corner of the current page she was on to mark her spot in the book before standing up and hugging the book to her chest. She set out on her quest to find her four new young friends. After about a minute of searching she found them. The Face Hunters were standing in front of the group of boys. Kenta had stepped forward to face Benkei.

"W-what do you want with us?" Kenta stutters out, trying to act brave. It might have even been believable if it wasn't for his shaky voice and knees trembling like jelly.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom, kid?" Benkei mocked the greenette.

"So what if I do?"

(Y/n) snorted

"Bulll!" Benkei growled out looming over the green-haired boy. Kenta cowered in fear, tucking his head in and closing his eyes as he cried out scared.

'Looks like that's my cue' (Y/n) thought with narrowed eyes.

"Do you guys have nothing better to do than threaten little kids?" (Y/n) asked angrily, alerting everyone of her presence. Everyone turned in her direction as she marched forward. Kenta, Osamu, Akira and Takashi looked ecstatic, whilst the Face Hunters expressed the opposite emotion. She got in front of Kenta protectively, pushing him back slightly as she stared up at Benkei.

He glared down at the short young woman, annoyed with her sudden appearance.

"My business isn't with you, kid!" Benkei growled out to Kenta from around (Y/n). "And it's not with you either." He continued, staring down at the girl.

"Oh?" (Y/n) asked sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest, staring up at the taller boy, not wavering. Although Benkei had been nothing but a jerk to her and her friends since she had gotten to Metal City, she knew him enough to know he wasn't aggressive. He wouldn't ever lay a hand on her.

Still, he was acting like an asshole.

"Then do pray tell."

A wicked smile made it's way onto Benkei's face and the girl took a step back out of caution.

"Tell Gingka Hagane, I'm challenging him to a battle."

* * *

"My advice? We turn around and don't have anything more to do with those guys," Madoka said nervously, eyeing the abandoned warehouses near the docks with a sour look.

"I agree!" Kenta exclaimed with a furious nod of his head.

"If I don't show up they'll come looking for me," Gingka sighed.

"That's true but-" Madoka started but was cut off by Gingka.

"They might even come after you next, Madoka."

"What?!" she shrieked, her whole body shaking and her hands on her cheeks in horror.

A lazy smile made its way onto the redhead's face as he turned his head to face the panicking girl.

"Relax, I'm only kidding."

"Yeah, but I'm not laughing," the mechanic said with a sigh, but she had visibly relaxed since being reassured.

(Y/n) snickered and opened her mouth to further tease Madoka, but was interrupted by Kenta before she got the chance.

"Hey, Look at that!"

(Y/n) looked to where the young boy was pointing. Crates upon crates were stacked onto each other, but the top one had a giant gaping hole in it, the produce inside visible to the four friends.

'A bull?' the girl thought with narrowed eyes, observing the oddly specific shape of the hole.

A couple batches of the Bananas which were inside the crate fell out and landed in front of (Y/n)'s feet on the ground.

"They're bananas," Gingka said plainly, eyeing the yellow fruit in front of him.

"Huh? I know there bananas!" Kenta said exasperatedly.

"Oh, you mean the hole."

All four of them looked up again to study the odd shape.

"That's... a big hole" Madoka pointed out the obvious observation.

(Y/n) nodded in agreement, and turned her head to the left to face Gingka, about to make a joke, but it died in her throat as she watched his eyes glaring at the hole, a low rumble emitting from his chest.

As they walked forward, they saw only more large Bull shaped holes. It was kind of unnerving, honestly. They littered many crates, the walls of the abandoned building, even the cemented ground.

"Another one!" Kenta gasped out pointing to a new crate.

"What is going on?" Madoka mumbled confused.

"Whoever did this," (Y/n) started, eyeing a particularly large hole on the ground , "Has a hell of a lot of strength." 

Gingka came to an abrupt halt and the other three stopped right behind him eyeing him curiously.

"W-what is it?" Madoka stutters out nervously.

"Gingka?" Kenta asks the boy in question.

"I hear something," The redhead mumbles thoughtfully.

(Y/n) strains her ears and gasps when she hears the distinct familiar whirling as well.

'A Beyblade?'

"That's-" The girl started to voice her thoughts out loud but was cut off by a booming sound of stone being crushed.

The group gasps as a Red-orange Beyblade lands in front of them.

The Andromeda-user looks back to where the noise had come from and her eyes widen as a new bull shape hole adorned the previously pristine exterior of the warehouse.

"A Beyblade made all those holes?" The girl questions out loud with furrowed brows.

Madoka, Gingka, and Kenta follow her line of sight and look at the gaping new hole.

"Wow! What Power!" Madoka gasps, turning to face the Beyblade again.

"Talk about an awesome force," Gingka agrees, still eyeing the hole.

They all gasped when the Bey jumped getting their attention before rushing forward, as if instructing the group to follow.

(Y/n) and Gingka look at each other, communicating without speaking. She nods at him and they both take off, running after the mysterious new Beyblade.

"Gingka! (Y/n)! Don't go!" The girl hears Madoka cry out from behind her.

"Hey! Guys, wait up!" Kenta says to the pair before running after them.

(Y/n) and Gingka hear their friends's pleads calling out to them, but they both ignore it, rushing forward and panting hard, trying to keep up with the orange Bey.

(Y/n) watches the Bey enter a warehouse, sliding inside between the slight adjured wooden doors. She reaches the door before Gingka, trying to peak inside through the opening, but she can only see darkness.

"Nothing," she mumbles, looking up to the redhead next to her.

"Then i guess we let ourselves in."

Gingka steps in front of (Y/n) pulling the heavy wooden door open enough for him and the girl to slip through. The door groaned and protested as it creaked open.

The two bladers step into the warehouse, curiously looking around at their surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary, just crates upon crates. The pair continues to walk forward, caution aligning with every step.

"Guys wait up!" A feminine voice calls out from behind them, huffing and clearly out of breath.

Madoka and Kenta finally catch up to the pair, stopping behind them.

The shadowy part of the warehouse is completely dark, and they had stopped right before entering it, a strangle gleam catching the light.

"Huh? What is that?" Madoka questions out loud.

"Gah!" Madoka and Kenta cry out, startled.

Slicing sounds fill the air as an orange light rips through the darkness, painting it with different designs of sunset hues before landing in someone's hand. Although the person's face was hidden, his figure was enough for (Y/n) to figure out his identity. It seemed to be enough for Gingka as well.

"Hey Benkei!" Gingka calls out to him, leaning forward slightly.

A wicked grin adorns Benkei's face as he steps into the light, his hand still outstretched near his head, holding out the Bey he had just caught.

"I've been waiting for you, Gingka!"

'That Beyblade' (Y/n) thought, narrowing her eyes. 'It's different than the one he had before.' She studies the Bey in his hand, noticing the dripping spray paint design in the shape of a bull.

'A bull, huh?' the girl thought, all the pieces falling together.

"You made the bull shaped holes." The red head confronts the other boy.

"That's right. They were made while training to defeat you," Benkei confirms, walking forward towards them. "Gingka Hagane, no matter what, you're going down!"

An electric current fills the air, sending the hairs on (Y/n)'s arms standing straight up. She grins wickedly at the feeling.

Madoka and Kenta must have picked up on the tension as well, however their reactions are much different than hers. They inch closer to Gingka, trying to hide behind him.

"Gingka!" The two wail out frighted.

"Wow this is awesome!" Gingka exclaims excitedly. "I am so pumped!"

"Huh?" The two behind him question, confused by his reaction. (Y/n) understands however, and she lets a chuckle fall from between her lips at the shocked looks adorning Kenta, Madoka and even Benkei's face.

"Let's battle!" Benkei growls out.

"Yeah!" Gingka agrees, his eyes narrowing. "I accept your challenge," he says while reaching for his launcher, assembling it quickly. He taps his Bey holster, catching Pegasus as it rolls out, twisting the Beyblade into place.

"Aww man!"

The girl next to the redhead sighs. Gingka turns his head in her direction meeting her (E/c) eyes.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" she asks sarcastically, a fake pout shaping her lips.

Gingka smirks and opens his mouth, about to answer her when Benkei interrupts him before he gets the chance.

"Beat it, (L/n). If you're so eager to lose, you'll have to wait in line until after I've crushed ponyboy over here."

"Ponyboy?" Gingka asked confused, not sure whether to be offended or not.

"Hm, what a shame." Andromeda's owner muses, making her way over to where Kenta and Madoka were hiding behind a couple of crates to watch the battle.

"Really guys?" She deadpans, looking at her two shorter friends.

"What?" They ask, defensively.

(Y/n) sighs and shakes her head, walking forward a bit and leaning against the crates and crossing her arms across her chest as she watches the battle commence.

"3!" Both boys yell out launchers outstretched in front of them.

"2!" They continue.

"1!" The countdown ends and they launch their Beyblades. "Let it Rip!"

Pegasus and Benkei's Bey land hard on the floor, both rotating strong and steady. For the first couple of seconds they do nothing but chase each other in circles.

"Go Pegasus!"

"Hit 'em hard, Dark Bull!"

(Y/n) narrows her eyes. 'Dark Bull, huh? So he did get a new Bey," the girl thinks in her head. 'Why? From Where?'

"I've never seen this Beyblade before." Kenta exclaims, looking at Madoka's laptop, shaking (Y/n) from her thoughts.

The girl perks her ears, listening to her friends, but not moving from her position of leaning on the crates.

"Dark Bull," Madoka mumbles staring intensely at her screen. "It appears to be a balance type Beyblade, this is fascinating!"

'Balance type, huh?' (Y/n) thought with a smirk still watching Pegasus and Bull chase each other in circles. 'This should be interesting.'

Kenta sighs in relief.

"So that means in attack power, Gingka's Pegasus will- huh?!" the Greenette cuts himself off when he looks up from the screen and sees Dark Bull pushing Pegasus back. "What? How?"

"Remember what i said, Kenta" (Y/n) says with a curl of her lip, her eyes not leaving the battle.

"Huh?"

_"A Beyblade's type is not all that defines it."_

Kenta gasps as he thinks back to what his female friend had said a couple days ago at Bey Park. The repetition of her words causing Deja vu.

"That's right!" Kenta breaths slowly remembering the wisdom the girl had delivered. "A Bey's type is not deciding, it's merely a factor, a small one at that."

(Y/n) smirked as the young boy remembered her words.

'Not bad, kid.'

"Benkei's incredible physical strength transferred to Bull when he launched it." Madoka explains, typing away on her keyboard. "Wicked, huh?"

"But... But..." Kenta mutters thinking back to the wisdom his other friend had bestowed upon him that day, as well.

_"Having a heart that loves Beyblading, makes a Beyblader stronger."_

A smile spreads across Kenta's face as he yells out to the young Man who had told him those words. "Gingka! You can't lose!"

Gingka grins as he pushes his hand up into the air.

"Okay, Pegasus!" he yells. The blue Bey holds its ground, no longer being pushed back and instead attacks Dark Bull, now putting it on the defensive.

"Huh?" Benkei exclaims surprised at the sudden burst of strength. His mouth twitched into a grin and he furrows his eyebrows. "Not bad!"

"You either!" Gingka compliments back a matching fierce grin on his face.

The two Beyblades continue their battle vertically, pushing against one another as they run up a support beam to the ceiling. Once they reach the top, they both push enough to send the other flying backwards, before once again engaging in fierce combat.

"Good Job, Pegasus!" Gingka says encouragingly to his Bey as it pushes Bull back down to the ground. Pegasus follows the Taurus constellation Bey, not letting it get away that easily. Pegasus bounces off the ground and dives forward to attack Bull from the air.

(Y/n) eyes narrow as she watches Bull's spin track glow a bright Orange very briefly.

"Hmmm?" The girls lets out curiously.

"Strike! Bull Uppercut!" Benkei punches his fist out in an uppercut motion as he gives the command.

(Y/n), Madoka and Kenta watch from the sidelines as Dark Bull attacks Pegasus from below its fusion wheel. The Bey spirits come to life, the scene of a red bull's horns hitting Pegasus right in the Jaw decorates the warehouse.

(Y/n) pushes herself off the crates, now standing completely straight, trying to get a better look at the battle.

"W-what?" Gingka calls out, panicked, before swiping his arm out in front of him. "Pegasus, Fly!"

The blue Beyblade takes its master's command to heart, narrowly escaping Bull's hold and using the newly acquired space to flip itself over the Orange Bey. Dark Bull, not losing any momentum, and not being able to change its trajectory, continues forward, hitting the wall of the warehouse, punching the biggest hole yet, into it.

Gingka flinches bring an arm up to shield himself from some of the flying pieces of wood. "That Beyblade is strong," the red head exclaims, looking very thankful he had told Pegasus to move.

(Y/n) eyes widened, looking at the new hole. It was massive, the cracks spreading to all corners of the wall.

"Strong enough to wipe you off the map!" Benkei yells at his opponent, fist shaking in his direction to get his point across.

"What kind of attack was that, Madoka?" Kenta gasps, studying the new hole.

"Its spin track is very peculiar," the mechanic says, studying her screen as her laptop analyzed Dark Bull.

"Its spin track?"

(Y/n)'s eyebrows furrow as she continues to watch the match, but still listening to what her friends were saying.

'I was right' she thinks stepping forward to get a better view 'it was the spin track.'

(Y/n) listens as Madoka explains the parts of a Beyblade to Kenta, explaining how the shape of Bull's spin track was incredibly unique.

"It actually looks like a Bull's horns," Kenta observed with a gasp, looking at Madoka's screen.

Bull continued to push Pegasus back, each attack seeming to be more powerful than the last.

"Yes, but not just any bull," the mechanic says worriedly, "A raging bull!"

'The full blow of an attack like that would not be good,' (Y/n) thinks inside her head as she watches the battle like a hawk.

"Just what I expected of you, Gingka Hagane." Benkei says smugly, now on the offensive. "You wouldn't expect me to win that easily."

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka yells out, his finger pointing upwards. The blue Bey narrowly dodges an attack from Bull and rushes towards one of the support beams, racing upward towards the ceiling. Once at the top it jumps forward, gliding towards Dark Bull as it emits its spirit form.

Benkei doesn't even look worried.

"You're good!" He admits, his eyebrows furrowing and a wicked smile appearing on his face. "That's why defeating you is gonna be sweet!"

"All my blood, sweat and tears are about to pay off big time!" The purple haired boy yells as he pushes his fist forward, commanding Bull to go in for an attack.

(Y/n) notices how the Bey is charging at a very acute angle, attempting to attack even lower than before.

"Fly like the wind, Pegasus!"

"Bellow, Dark Bull!"

(Y/n) straightens her back before the two Beys clash, digging her heel into the floor as much as she can, trying to ground herself.

The two Beys make a harsh contact, Blue and Orange lighting up the warehouse, and intense wind from the clash sending many of the heavy crates flying.

"Fuck!" (Y/n) screams, remembering Madoka and Kenta's stupid hiding place, in the middle of all the boxes. She turns around quickly to warn them, but it's too late. A heavy crate is lifted off the floor and sent flying back, about to land on them. Her friends are on the ground, oblivious to the heavy projectile, covering their faces with their arms, trying to block the harsh wind.

(Y/n) stands shocked, frozen in horror.

Luckily Gingka had looked over when (Y/n) screamed explicitly. He gasped as he saw the crate falling on top of Kenta and Madoka.

"Save them, Pegasus!" The red head yelled at his Beyblade, momentarily completely forgetting about the match. His only priority to get his friends out of danger. 

The blue Beyblade rushes towards Kenta and Madoka, Circling them with incredible speed, creating an upward air current strong enough to repel and shatter the wooden crate upwards. Splinters of what was once the box fly everywhere. (Y/n) lifts her arms up in front of her face to shield it from the tiny pieces of wood and wind.

She turns her attention back towards Gingka to compliment him on his fast reflexes and saving their friends from major injury, but it gets caught in her throat.

"Gingka!" The girl once again screams, this time louder and more hoarse, her eyes widening in horror, as she watches the support beam fail and rocks that were previously parts of the building tumble down to where Gingka was standing. Her legs are faster then her brain this time, carrying her to where the redhead stood, but she was too far. She wasn't going to make it. Oh my God, she wasn't-

Benkei tackled Gingka out of the way, right as the rocks fell down to where he had previously been standing. The two of them escaping the ruble with just an inch of their lives.

(Y/n) looked at the pair and blinked, her heart still thumping rapidly against her chest. Her body was buzzing with Adrenaline, her breaths were shaky and her eyes were a bit misty from almost watching her friend being crushed under a couple tons of rock and wood. Her high quickly wore down though, fight-or-flight turning off almost as quickly as it had turned on. She fell to the floor with a gasp. That was way too close.

Gingka was the first to recover and he looked up at the large boy on top of him with shock.

"Benkei...?" Kenta questioned trailing off, his and Madoka's senses recovering more quickly than (Y/n)'s

"Why did he..." Madoka followed in Kenta's confused example, wondering as to why Benkei had saved Gingka.

"Um i ugh err" Benkei stuttered before quickly hopping off of Gingka defensively.

"Benkei...?" Gingka looked up at his opponent in shock and admiration.

(Y/n) giggled quietly from her spot on the floor.

'So he really is a softy,' the girl thought. She had a hunch this entire time.

Gingka pushed himself up into a standing position to face Benkei properly, his amber eyes blown wide open. 

"Benkei, you, saved me." The Pegasus user gasps out.

"No!" Benkei quickly denies, practically cutting off what Gingka was saying. "No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" (Y/n) yells from the floor, a ways away from the duo.

Benkei snaps his head in the direction of the smirking girl, giving her the worst glare he could muster in his flustered state. It wasn't very scary.

"You just never mind that!" He yells, "keep battling." Benkei punches forward, once again commanding Bull to go in for an attack. "Gingka!"

"Go, Pegasus!" Gingka yells, the blue Bey rushing forward to meet its opponent in battle.

The two beys once again make a very hard contact, air rushing in all direction due to the intensity of the blow. (Y/n) squints to try and see pass the harsh wind and bright lights of orange and blue. She gasps as the Bey's Spirits are freed once more. The giant picture of a red bull and a white-blue winged horse locked in battle painted her vision. The two constellation spirits stayed like that for a couple more seconds, fighting intensely before the images sparkled away and a flash of light blinded her vision. When she was able to see again, she saw that the blue beyblade was sent flying upwards by Dark Bull.

"Bull Uppercut!" Benkei yells. "That's it! I win sucka!" He cheers in victory as he watches Pegasus go flying.

"Not yet!" Gingka warns, pointing at his Beyblade. "Pegasus Star Blast Attack!"

(Y/n) smirks watching Pegasus reaching the full height of the building before emitting its spirit form again.

'I gotta admit,' the girl thinks as she watches the winged horse fly back down towards the bull for the finishing blow, stomping its head into the concrete with an outstretched hoof, 'That is one hell of a special move.'

The dust clears, and there in the now large crater that is smashed concrete lies Dark Bull, embedded in the rubble with no rotation. Gingka catches his Beyblade with a huff and a smirk.

"Gingka!" Kenta and Madoka exclaim as they come up behind him.

He turns around to face them with a happy smile on his face.

"You guys aren't hurt are you?" He asks and they shake their heads no.

(Y/n) pushes herself off the ground walking over to her friends when Benkei yells out, stopping her in her tracks.

"B-b-b-bull!" He yells while punching the ground in front of him out of frustration. Madoka and Kenta yell out startled while (Y/n) just rolls her eyes with a grin.

"Oh man, that was so much fun!" Gingka gushes out excitedly. Benkei looks at the redhead like he's lost his mind.

"Huh? Was fun?" Benkei questions with wide eyes. Maybe he tackled the other boy too hard.

"That was the most fun." Gingka reassures while Madoka and Kenta look at him like he's lost his marbles.

(Y/n) smiles from where she stands a bit behind Benkei. She understands the Pegasus user, however. That was an awesome match, her heart was racing and she hadn't even fought. Sure, it could be because she almost saw her friend get crushed to a pulp, but it was also because of the intensity of the battle.

"Your Bull Uppercut? What a great technique!" Gingka compliments genuinely, walking forward to stand directly in front of his opponent. "If I had ever received the full blow of that attack, I would have been in trouble."

Gingka holds his hand out to Benkie, a gesture of friendship. Benkei looks down at the hand in front of him in bewilderment, he seems to be at war with himself and is muttering nonsense under his breath.

"You? Never!" He says as he turns around holding his wrist back with his other hand. (Y/n) picks up on this small detail and a smirk paints her lips.

Gingka, Madoka and Kenta look confused, before shrugging and laughing, huddling up to chat about Gingka's recent victory.

He passes her, but she doesn't let him get very far before speaking out to him, both of their backs facing each other.

"You had to hold yourself back." She muses to him, a twinkle in her eye, but one he can't see. "You still are."

Benkei looks down at his hands and sees, that he indeed still is holding onto his wrist, as if restraining himself from accepting Gingka's hand, despite walking away from the red head. He drops his hands to his sides in shock and grunts in anger. Angry at himself, Angry at (Y/n) for noticing his internal conflict, angry at Gingka for being too damn friendly and nice.

"You shouldn't hold yourself back." The girl says to him, "It's okay to have friends." and those are her final words to him as she continues walking forward, away from him and towards the chatting trio, giving Benkei a lot to think about.

* * *

"Alright, I took the wrong bag earlier, all hail the triple beef burger." Gingka says loudly as he holds his gigantic sandwich out in front of his mouth, ready to take an enormous bite. "I had to beg them to make me a new one, but it was all worth it!" He exclaims, taking a big bite and munching happily. (Y/n) sat on the stool to his left, while Madoka and Kenta sat on his right.

(Y/n) can't help but laugh at Gingka's antics. Taking a fry into her mouth and chewing happily.

"Yum! Hot dogs are for losers! Burgers are for winners! This is the best!"

"Didn't you eat that hot dog they accidentally gave you the other day?" (Y/n) questions playfully, taking a sip of her soft drink while looking her flaming haired friend in the eye. 

"Err Yeah, but that's because they had already given it to me, and I was all the way in Bey park!" Gingka says, trying to defend his hypocritical actions. "I wasn't going to just throw it away! Besides, I'm a growing boy. I need protein!"

(Y/n) deadpans

"You're fully grown."

"Hehehe" Gingka rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Fast metabolism?"

"I'll say."

"Anyways, Isn't it funny how battling a bull all day makes you hungry for beef?" Gingka questions out loud, completely serious.

(Y/n) giggles again, and even Kenta joins her this time.

"Hm Makoda, Is something wrong?" Gingka asks, concerned, seeing the girl lost in thought, just staring at her tray.

"Huh" the mechanic looks up at Gingka, "Well i just think it's a little weird."

Gingka takes another bite of his burger and swallows before asking.

"What's weird?."

(Y/n) leans over Gingka trying to catch a glimpse at her female friend, when the two suddenly make eye contact.

"Benkei! That a Face Hunter like him, who will do whatever it takes to win, would save you!"

"Hmm? Yeah you're right Madoka!" Kenta says, agreeing with the mechanic.

(Y/n) and Gingka share a knowing smirk.

"I don't know, man." Gingka says as he puts down his burger. He closes his eyes and a fond smile makes its way onto his face "He probably just wanted a real fight because he trained so hard."

"Huh?" Madoka and Kenta huff in question while (Y/n) continues to drink her soft drink with a grin.

Gingka brings Pegasus up and studies it, the smile on his face growing as he goes on. "Maybe, the poor guy didn't want to cheat. After putting all that honest effort into training with his new Bey. Because of that he wanted to win, fair and square."

"I guess you're right," Madoka says hesitantly, still not completely sure.

"I wouldn't worry about it." (Y/n) says with a sly grin, facing the window in front of her instead of her friends, despite all of them now looking at her.

"What do you mean don't worry about it?"

"I don't think he's a bad guy," (Y/n) says taking a bite of her french fry. "He's bound to come around, sooner or later."

Nobody, except maybe Gingka, realized how the girl was talking a bit louder than usual, as if actually wanting someone else nearby to be listening in on their conversation.

"What makes you say that?" Kenta asks curiously

(Y/n) smirks, a twinkle dancing in her (E/c) eyes.

"I have a Hunch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment and leave feedback, It motivates me to write, which means you all get to read more!


End file.
